youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan Zhang
Dylan Zhang (born ), formerly known as Tanya Zhang and ASkylitAvenue, is a Canadian LGBTQ+ YouTube vlogger, Much Music Creator, and internet personality who has been filming videos since December 2011. Tanya is well known for referencing and using "marinated bean salad" in her videos. Her videos often include special guest, Sploot, her Pembroke Welsh Corgi puppy. Content Tanya was first well-known for doing challenges with her friends and fellow YouTubers. Marinated bean salad is frequently used and referenced in her videos with her friend Ashlie . Tanya has also been known to create original challenges that are also very popular. Alongside lighthearted vlogs, she also posts Pinterest-style baking videos. In Tanya's series, "Tanya vs. ______," she attempts activities that she has never tried before, such as: Pottery Art, Pancake Art, and Balloon Animals. Since coming out in mid-2016, Tanya has been known to create fun LGBTQ+ content . YouTube History On December 24, 2011, Tanya uploaded her first YouTube video which was a lip dub to Taylor Swift's popular track, "Mine." In March 2012, where she began to post travel vlogs of herself in San Francisco, New York City, and Disney World. Soon after, she uploaded her first big hit video, which was a [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLsofSwdISo My Strange Addiction parody] that received a lot of negative comments at first, due to a rumour that it was a real episode. It wasn't until February 2013 when Tanya became more active with her channel. From September 2013 to October 2014, Tanya uploaded a new video every 2–3 days. Since enrolling in university in the fall of 2014, Tanya now uploads every Wednesday and Saturday. Much Music In October of 2015, a press release revealed that Tanya has been signed by Much Music as one of their Much Creators. Her biography can be found here. Popularity Tanya's channel began to rapidly grow in June 2013 when her Smoothie Challenge went viral across YouTube. In July 2013, Tanya hit 1,000 subscribers. The trend continued as she hit 2,000 in August 2013, 3,000 in September 2013, and 4,000 in October 2013. In January 2014, for the first time ever, Tanya hit both of the 6,000 and 7,000 subscriber milestone marks in a single month. On April 2, 2014, Tanya hit 10,000 subscribers. On the last week of June 2014, Tanya reached 14,000 subscribers. A week later, she hit 15,000, which was the quickest she's ever gained 1,000 subscribers. Until five days after that when she hit 16,000. Tanya now has over 75,000 subscribers. Below are Tanya's top 5 most popular videos: Television On August 2, 2015, Tanya was interviewed on The Doug & Lisa Show about her life as a YouTuber, and what her recent trip to Vidcon 2015 was like. In October 2015, Tanya was signed by Much Music as a Much Creator, and has been seen on the network for various events. VlogAvenue On October 15, 2013, Tanya opened a new channel (VlogAvenue) dedicated to any vlogs or videos that didn't make it onto her main channel. The channel currently has 33 videos and 2,000+* subscribers. It has officially been inactive and no longer in use since her former name change from "ASkylitAvenue." SimpleCollab On July 21, 2013, Tanya auditioned for a collab channel (SimpleCollab) which was created by fellow collab-mate, Simon Karterud. Sometime later, it was announced that Tanya made it into the collab and would upload every Tuesday. On August 27, 2013, Tanya posted her first introduction videoon the channel where she beat her own record of saying the alphabet backwards in 2.2 seconds. The channel has 1,200+* subscribers, 67,000+* views, and is currently inactive. It ended sometime in March 2014. Tanya consistently posted throughout the entirety of SimpleCollab's lifespan. ASkylitGames On January 24, 2014, Tanya announced the launch of a new channel by popular demand (ASkylitGames) dedicated to the gameplay of Minecraft and The Sims 3. Tanya notes that her gaming channel is unique from others as she offers to film episodes of Minecraft with her viewers. During the summer of 2015, Tanya announced that she will no longer be using this channel. The channel has three videos and 800+* subscribers. Other Social Networks Below are the official social networks that are run by Tanya herself. Any others that claim to be her are fake. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:LGBT YouTubers